This invention relates generally to a Geri chair restraint device which can also be utilized with wheelchairs and will hold a wheeled chair on the floor of a hospital or nursing facility and restrict the ability for the patient to move around without an attendant.
There are a number of devices in the prior art which will restrain wheeled chairs and, more particularly, to restrain wheel chairs when they are being transported in vehicles. Generally, these devices take the form of some hold-down device that will clamp the wheelchair to the floor of a vehicle and have some means preventing it from moving laterally as well as longitudinally.